Precious Bodily Fluids (Episode 5.3)
Precious Bodily Fluids as the fifth Merovingian mission in Episode 5.3 Transcript Flood: Managed to drag yourself out of your usual sodden stupor for a moment, eh? Well, if you've been paying attention, you know that we captured Beirn, Anome's resident Persephone pervert. If I recall correctly, you met him before, or at least got close to him, n'est-ce pas? So go talk to him now and see what you can get out of him. We've got a holding pen with code inhibitors running at the highest possible capacoity. If you start to get a bloody nose while you're in there, don't worry, it's a perfectly normal side effect of the inhibitors, probably harmless... Operator: That should be the spot. I can't really get a solid reading with all the code inhibitors in the area. Man, look at those signal levels! This must be costing the Merv a pretty penny. Beirn: Gah! Is this the end for Beirn? So close to paradise, yet so far! Oh, you fiends! You devils! You've never known what love is, and you never will! Damn you to hell! Operator: Oh...kay. he seems a little on edge, i would say. I don't think we're going to get anything out of him in that state. See what the doctor there has to say. Beirn: Your words are as empty as your soul! If I had my power, I'd rip your dead eyes from their sockets and grind them beneath my heel! begone! Shantell Quicksey: Although the inhibitors prevent him from using his abilities, in his agitated state, his body is still resistant to our probes. We're having a difficult time getting any kind of data from him, much less an actual fluid sample. Operator: Oh, great. I'm sure Flood will just be tickled to hear this. Shantell Quicksey: Say, is your nose bleeding? Flood: So nothing can be had from our captive ape while he beats his chest and bewails his lost love, eh? If I cared, I might make some sort of comment on the fascinating power what you call "love." Fortunately, I don't care a fig for such trite tracasseries I see one solution for this: Persephone. Yes, I must admit that this one time, she does have a use. But if he is to meet her , we'll need to transfer Beirn to a more relaible holding pen. While I attend to these vital tasks, operative, I have a simple one for you: eliminate the Unlimit nearby. They've been tracking Beirn, and will no doubt attempt some sort of ambush during the transfer unless they are taken care of. Operator: You know what? I think Flood needs a girlfriend. Operator: Code shift! You've got incoming! Operator: Code shift! You've got incoming! exploring, found a computer? Computer: Stored message. Priority=Red > If you can't get him out of there, then > just kill him! No, no, wait--just kill him > anyway! he's obviously a liability to > our cause. I won't have our project > jeapordised by incurable romantics! End message. 206 bytes Operator: Looks clear. Flood should have no trouble transferring Beirn. Flood: Beirn has been transferred to a more secure prison with permanent code inhibitors in place. Persephone should be arriving momentarily. Get in there and get something useful out of him for once! Operator: Now we see if Persephone can straighten his cornrows. Persephone: If I'm hurt, my husband will have your balls! Operator: Ouch. Persephone: Get this creature away from me! Beirn: No, no! Can't she see that everything I've done, everything I've sacrificed, has been for her? This power, trapping myself in the Matrix--all for her! Yet she scorns me--despises me. I am near her now, but with these code inhibitors in place, I can't show her that I'm worthy of her. Oh, cruel fate! Operator: Wow. I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little misty here. Or...not. it doesn't sound like we'll be getting much in the way of useful info from Romeo there, but maybe the docs have been able to get something now that she's slapped him down. Check and see. Beirn: Was there ever a tale more tragic than that of Beirn and Persephone? What will become of us now, my love? With this world (is) against us, must we wait for the next? Persephone: Get this creature away from me! Deonna Raikov: The subject has been docile enough that we were able to get a sample from him, once we found a sufficiently strong needle. I have the sample here. Operator: Finally. Get that sample. Deonna Raikov: Yes, this sample should be taken to our lab for examination. Operator: All right. We'll see where Flood wants that. Persephone: Get this creature away from me! Beirn: Was there ever a tale more tragic than that of Beirn and Persephone? What will become of us now, my love? With this world (is) against us, must we wait for the next? Flood: What did you say? You actually obtained a result? I thought it was an obtained (a) result? I thought it was an unusually cold day in the Hel Club; now I know why. Take it to the lab, of course. Don't try drinking it, or any such foolishness. Operator: The lab is in there. You'll need to talk to Chief Technician Allemeier Cole Allemeier: Put the sample in the scanning machine, please. Operator: Simple enough. Operator: ... Guess that's it. Probably would have been more interesting to have drunk it. I mean, just one little sip couldn't have hurt, right? Computer: Analyzing sample...01% complete Recognized: 2% Unknown: 57% Unreadable: 41% Profile: match Estimated decompile sucess rate: Unknown Cole Allemeier: I believe your work here is done, operative. Please don't touch anything on your way out. Flood: Ah. Now it is only a matter of time... You see? My careful planning has done what all the armies in the Matrix could not. I knew chasing after the case was a waste of energy. There's a lesson for you in this, {redpill_name}. NPCs *Blood Noble: There are other fluids I would prefer to analyse. *Bluepill: Come on, you've got to admit that would be totally awesome! *Unlimit Reactor (armed with Disrupt Inputs 1.0, able to blind, armed with Speed Silenced Ragaini Special Forces Shotgun ) completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions